1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel used for a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a display panel includes a display substrate including a switching element for driving a pixel, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate. When an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer, an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer changes to control a transmittance of light so that the display panel may display an image.
Since a typical liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel is driven by a driving method of a hold type, a video characteristic may be poor compared to a traditional cathode-ray tube (“CRT”) display device. In addition, a response speed may be low so that a display quality of a 3-dimensional (“3D”) image may be difficult to be improved. In particular, when a response speed of a liquid crystal is low, a brightness of the 3D image displayed by an active-shutter type display may be decreased and a crosstalk may be increased.
The LCD panel may have a display mode using a horizontal electric field such as an In-Plane Switching (“IPS”) mode, a Fringe Field Switching (“FFS”) mode, etc., or a display mode using a vertical electric field such as a Patterned Vertically Alignment (“PVA”) mode, a Polymer Stabilized Vertically Alignment (“PSVA”) mode, etc.
In a display mode using both the horizontal electric field and the vertical electric field, a turn-on response speed relating to a rising time (Ton) of the liquid crystal may be controlled by an electric field effect and liquid crystal properties, and a turn-off response speed relating to a falling time (Toff) of the liquid crystal may be merely controlled by the liquid crystal properties. Therefore, improving the turn-off response speed may be achieved by decreasing a rotating viscosity (γ1), increasing a bend modulus of elasticity (K33), or a refractive anisotropy (Δn) of the liquid crystal.
However, the rotating viscosity, the bend modulus of elasticity, and the refractive anisotropy have traded-offs therebetween. Therefore, each of the liquid crystal properties may not be independently controlled so that it is hard to control the liquid crystal properties, and thus it is difficult to obtain a proper response speed for displaying the 3D image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.